


Tightening bolts

by YoungSoon



Series: Mechanical Feelings [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Romance, Science Fiction, Steampunk, Wonkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: The world behind these brick walls is a smog filled, grey and foggy madness, filled with monsters shaped like humans and humans lost in the forms of monsters. But here, where the fire is crackling quietly and the kettle is whistling softly everything is perfect - if only for a little bit.





	Tightening bolts

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=259xrvb)  
>    
> 
> 
> **Suggestion:** read "[Turning Gears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722048)" before reading this. 

Everything is still and quiet. Hooves clank against the pavement, a car or two loudly rustle by behind the wall, but inside the room it’s perfectly calm. Two hearts have synced in a single rhythm, two breathings matched in a steady exchange of inhales and exhales. It was almost a feeling too serene, too dream like to be true as such mornings were as rare as full moon.

ChangKyun turns in the bed, his gaze shifting from the wall wrapped in comforting twilight to the man sleeping next to him. The fiery red hair are falling over his forehead in messy arches and ChangKyun’s hand reaches up to smooth them away from the face he adores so much. It freezes mid air, the sight of his own prosthetic enhancement - the bars, the bolts, the gear, the screws - scaring him from a second, especially the sight of the inhuman hand reaching for the sleeping man. It’s been years, but sometimes he still couldn’t fully grasp the fact his own arm was gone - ripped off in a sudden attack from an overdosed ghoul in the slums.

He continues his movement and runs the mechanic fingers through the red locks, pushing them aside. The metal fingertips barely touch the ivory pale skin - the soft cheeks, rounded nose, full lips and sharp jawline - just grazing the air right above it. He knew how that wonderfully smooth skin felt against the fingertips of his other hand, under his lips and his tongue, but he still couldn’t help to wish both of his hands could hold that beautiful face - receiving and offering warmth.

On the positive side, the mechanical enhancement was a constant reminder of the sleeping man. It was a wonderfully, meticulously crafted piece of art that met the highest mechanical ideas of the time or even more - a one of a kind work just for ChangKyun. So even when he was far away on a mission or when his strength began to fade, a piece of him - a piece of Wonho - was always with ChangKyun keeping him sane and alive. Unfortunately it didn’t make it much easier to be away for weeks at a time.

“If only you would truly know how much I miss you,” ChangKyun whispers and metal fingers continue to play with the red strands of hair. “And I know how worried you are and it makes it even worse,” he once again threads the warm air radiating from the red-hair through his cold artificial fingers, deep down hoping it could warm him up. “But if I want to keep you safe, if I want to allow you to live peacefully like this, I can’t quit this job,” he ads and leans forward placing a kiss on the corner of Wonho’s lips. “No matter how much I would want to be with you like this every day.” 

ChangKyun slips out from under the covers, throwing a pair of pants that has been thrown on the floor on. He fixes the blanket on Wonho’s shoulders before kissing him again - this time on his forehead. The door creaks a little, but he manages to open and close it as quietly as possible and heads downstairs.

  
  


Something feels wrong but at the same time feels like every other morning at the same time. Wonho pulls the blanket over his head and moves closer to space in the bed he called  _ his _ . The problem is evident instantly as the space where ChangKyun should be is empty. He had to be there. He just had to. Too many mornings had Wonho woken up alone with the feeling of missing something, someone ripping his chest apart. He knew far too well how it felt to wake up not knowing where the one who means the world was spending the night and was he even sleeping or fighting monsters the world had created.

It was not just a dream that ChangKyun had arrived yesterday. It was definitely not. The argument they wasn’t dream either, nor was mutual apologies and emotions pent up for weeks pouring out. The night they spent in each other’s arms - melting together  as one again and again - most definitely was not just imagination. ChangKyun’s touches, kisses, passionate whispers - his skin against Wonho’s - still resonated in Wonho’s body. A shiver goes down his spine and he throws the blanket half way off. ChangKyun was definitely here, but the question was where was he now?

The red-hair stumbles out of the bed, the blanket half falling off it, and saunters out the creaking door and then downstairs. His eyes are still heavy with sleep, his limb stiff and legs heavy, but the need to have the brunet close while he hasn’t left is stronger than everything else. He could leave any moment - who knew did they had hours or days till weeks would separate them again.

His still cloudy eyes find the man in the small kitchen space, the fireplace already humming quietly, the kettle on top of it starting to buzz as well. Quickly Wonho walks over the room - his bare feet cold against the floor - and with no hesitation wraps his arms around ChangKyun’s middle. The slightly shorter male jumps a little, but allows himself being pulled closer. 

Bare back meets as bare of a chest and their warmth melts them together instantly. Wonho rests his chin on ChangKyun’s shoulder, eyes barely open but he watches how the breakfast is being made - pan toasted bread and scrambled eggs along with strong black tea. He turns along with ChangKyun when he does as if he was a part of the other and even though he is already awake, he refuses to let go. Instead he begins placing kissess on CangKyun’s nape and neck, shoulder blades and shoulders, while his fingers dance over the man’s sides.

“Can you stop before I burn something?” ChangKyun almost sounds angry, but the amusement in his voice is far too evident to fool anyone. He loved this silly behavior even if he tried to deny it.

“No,” Wonho replies simply and pulls the brunet even closer. “I’m not stopping, nor am I letting you go. Ever,” he adds and nuzzles the curve of ChangKyun’s neck. The latter exhales heavily and places his hands on top of Wonho’s - one of them barely warm as the fireplace was close. 

“That won’t work, you know,” he sighs again and Wonho doesn’t want to reply. He knows he can’t stop ChangKyun from going and he knew he would always come back, but it wasn’t wrong to wish he wouldn’t have to go at all. “I will have to leave. Tomorrow.”

“And you don’t know when you will be back, right?” Wonho asks and there is a nod as a reply. “When will this end?” now he is the one who sighs, the last question being more rhetorical, as no one knew the answer.

“Whenever those supplements will disappear and fabric owners won’t force workers to take them to cut expenses,” ChangKyun replies far too seriously and the morning threatens to go sour if nothing is done. If they had just one day to spend together it shouldn’t start this seriously.

Wonho unwraps his arms from ChangKyun and places his hands on the man’s hips, tuning him around. He doesn’t let the man speak or think before he presses their lips together. Hand settles on his bare sides, the sensation of metal against skin making him shiver, and he moves closer - as close as he can. His own arms go around ChangKyun’s shoulders and his fingers tangle in the brown locks, their lips still dancing in sync. 

ChangKyun’s hands move down Wonho’s sides and where he expects to meet the barrier of clothing he finds nothing. “Why are you naked?” he murmurs against Wonho’s lips even though he doesn’t care that much.

“Why not?” comes almost a mocking answer which gets an immediate response. ChangKyun’s hands settle on Wonho’s thighs right under the firm ass cheeks and he lifts the larger male up. The kiss breaks and the red hair yelps a little, grabbing onto ChangKyun’s shoulders, but his legs wrap around the latter’s lower back almost automatically.

“I tend to forget how strong that thing is,” Wonho laughs his loud and catchy laugh,which is the most beautiful sound in the world for ChangKyun, and playfully knocks on the mechanical arm that’s holding him up. He rests his forehead against the brunettes and locks their gazes. “I won’t open the shop today. Let’s have this day just for us, okay?” he whispers even though there’s only the two of them in the whole house.

“I couldn’t ask for anything more,” ChangKyun smiles in response.

The kettle is left quietly whistling on the side of the fireplace, breakfast left on the counter to become lunch later on and two loud, chatty and laughing voices have retreated back to the second floor again. Whether they had hours or a day they didn’t intend on wasting any of their time together. Being close was more important.

The world behind these brick walls was a smog filled, grey and foggy madness, filled with monsters shaped like humans and humans lost in the forms of monsters. But here, where the fire wass crackling quietly and the kettle was whistling softly everything was perfect - if only for a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
>  **OTHER WONKYUN**  
>  **||** [WonKyun drabbles : The Last Of The Real Ones ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358346) **||** [The Blue Flower ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245657) **||** [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) **||** [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) **||** [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) **||** [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) **||** [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) **||** [Silent Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733332) **||** [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570284) **||** [Beneath The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604883) **||** [A Little Less 16 Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810344) **||**


End file.
